1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a coil device and an apparatus including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An apparatus may include a coil device for communicating with other apparatuses or wirelessly receiving power from an external source. When current flows to a coil of a coil device, the resistance value is increased due to an eddy current, a skin effect, or the like. The increased resistance value increases loss of a communication's signal or wireless power when transmitting or receiving the communications signal or the wireless power, thereby reducing efficiency.